The Truth and the New Beginning
by willow123amp
Summary: Not a Artemis/Percy story. Maybe Chaos. Percy disappears for 2 years and no one knows where he is. People have their suspicion on Annabeth and some intense scenes involved. Maybe romance. Rated M just in case. :3
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first story so feel free to leave any comments about the story. I will try to update at least once a week, maybe more. Sorry if there is any bad spelling. Anyway, please comment and tell me what ya think. I do not own Percy Jackson or any other characters and stuff. Well, here it goes...**

**Chapter 1**

_Percy P.O.V._

"Why?" I asked Annabeth. She looked at me with disgust.

"Because I hate you. You wanna know why I hate you? I hate you because you support the gods. Your stupid, childish, you let all of our friends die, left me for like eight months, and don't know how to leave people alone." As soon as she stopped talking, she threw a knife at my thigh, hurting me but not nearly as bad as the other things she has done. I watch as the blood drips onto the already blood stained ground. I look up into her ice cold grey eyes.

"You want to know why I am here?" asked a voice in the corner. I already knew there was something over there, I could sense it, but I couldn't see clearly in this awfull and dark cell. He stands up, making me shake in my chains.

"B...because you're jealous?" I mentally slap myself from saying that. Clearly my mind doesn't listen. He laughs at me with a hint of anger in his golden eyes. _Wait GOLDEN!? Oh this is not good. Kronos is here, things are about to get a lot worse._

"No, because I hate you. I hate hate you with a passion. I hate you more than anyone else could! You, a lowly little demi-god pawn, killed me. And Gaea!" Annabethh coughs obviously about the hating me so much. He walks over to me and I flinch as he pulls out his soul reaping sythe. Originally Luke Castellan's half Celestial bronze and half tempered steel sword called Backbiter.

"Ready for some more "fun" ?" My eyes widen as he puts both of his hands on the handle. He puts it to my skin bringing it up, slicing through my flesh and soul. I scream in agony and he just laughs as if this all really is just a game. I look down and see a giant cut from the left side of my torso, up my neck, and to my right temple. Stars dance before my eyes, and just as I am about to go unconsious, a ton of sea water washes over me rejuvinating me. My senses sharpen, some of my wounds start heling, and I feel instantly a lot better. I look around wondering where it came from. Another figure walks out from the shadows and I see Triton. My little bit of hope returns.

"Triton? What are you doing here?" but I loose all hope when I see his eyes.

"What? Not come here, being part of the "People who hate Percy Jackson party?" I wouldn't miss it for the world." He smils evily.

"But...why would you?" My face drops as I realize why he "helped" me. I use to think this power was awesome, but now, it just means they get to have more "fun" with me.

"I'm bored, soooo i'm leaving. Bye hun." Triton smirks as he walks over to Annabeth, turns towards me and smiles, then pulls her into a looong kiss. Making Kronus gag. He pulls apart, puts his smirk back on, and leaves.

"Yeah...that was disgusting, and I am leaving now. But don't worry Perseus, I will be back." he walks out the door slamming it so hard, it rattles my teeth.

"I turn to Annabeth and she fixes her grey stare on me and I stare right back, but I soon have to look away.

"Aww, poor Percy can't even stop another demi-god, opps I mean god. She grins and pulls out a knife. She cuts her palm and golden ichor drops to the ground. I stare at her in horror and shock. She walks up to a table and picks up a bow with a sheath of arrows along with a vial of blue stuff. She takes an arrow, dips the tip into the substance, locks it onto the bow, and aims at me.

_At least it's blue_ my mind says. _Shut up_ I tell it. As I was too busy arguing with myself, I didn't notice Annabeth release to arrow. I hear a thud and instantly I scream out in pain, crying. I feel my left shoulder crack and my whole left side fells like it's on fire. Sweat is drips off my forehead and into the puddle of blood. I slack in my chains making them cut into my wrists even more. I look up to Annabeth with sad, pain filled eyes, and for a second I see pity in eyes. But only for a second. As soon as I saw them, they glazed over becoming grey and grey boring into mine. Then without warning, she shoots another arrow at me and it shatters my knee cap. It bends backwards from the force behind the arrow and I scream so loud I bet it woke all the other prisoners up.

She walks towards me and start pouring to liquid down my throat. I can't scream because I am choking and suffocating, but I was in so much agony. Tears start streaming down my cheeks. Just as I thought it was going to kill me, it stops. She walks back with a smile on her face analyses me.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I did something bad enough to make you this way. I love you Annabeth. I'm sorry." I choke out. Right then I swear to never speak to anyone ever again while I'm here.

"Yeah well, to late. Already got me a new and better _boyfriend._" She shoots another arrow at my face. It hits my eye, and goes all the way through my head. Because of the pain, I instantly begin to black out but before I can I hear Annabeth mutter.

"Oh shoot." And I black out.

_On Olympus..._

My dream landed me right on Olypus, in the council room. I was surprised to see all the Olympians there talking amongst themselves. Everyone one looked sad. _I wonder why? _As I was thinking, a huge boom and a flash of light alerted me that the meeting was starting.

"Does everyone know why we are all here today?" Zeus bellowed. Most of the gods shook their heads no but a few yes. "Well, would you care to explain Athena?"

"No thank you." she replied sullenly. And of course as childish as he was Apollo had to say something.

"Gasp! Athena don't want to explain!" Apollo shouted, earning him a couple snickers. All the while, Athena just sat there staring blankly at the floor.

"I'll explain," a voice said quietly. Everyone turned to look at Hestia. "It involves my favorite demi-god, Perseus Jackson.

"Why? What has happened to Perceus?" asked a confused Artemis.

"Why would you care about a hot demi-god like that?" asked Aphrodite. Everyone smirked except Poseidon Artemis, Athena and Hestia. It was quiet and of course Apollo just had to break the silence.

"ANYWAYS!" he yelled winking at Artemis.

"Yes, well it seems he had disappeared. Over a couple years I think. How any of us didn't notice before it beyond me." Hestia said. Poseidon quietly started sobbing. "It'll be alright." she said walking over to him, trying to give him some comfort.

"My only son. My only son! Why! Why? Why?..." Poseidon wailed as he started crying. _Geese_ I thought. _I didn't know my dad cared about me _that _much._

"Umm, don't you have another son? Triton?" Zeus interupted. The minute Zeus said _Triton_ he stopped. He looked at him with disgust and anger. Not towards hm but at that word.

"Why don't you ask Athena about _my son_." he said coldly. Athena just continued staring blankly at the floor. Silence quickly following.

"Can we please just go on." Hepheastus spoke up. Everyone stared at him in shock. _Since when did he ever care about me?_ I thought. At the same time I thought it, someone spoke up.

"Since when did you care?" asked Demeter.

"I could ask the same thing to you."

"Geesh, no need to be so touchey." Zeus again slammed his master bolt into the floor silencing everyone

"Percy? Percy! Wher are you? Are you okay!" I jumped to see my old friend Nico Di Angeo staring at me. I tried to answer but no sound came out. So I decided to give up and looked up. Poseidon and Athena were in the same position, starring blankly at the floor. Hepheastus and Demeter were arguing, and Hestia was quietly having a conversation with Hades. Apollo and Hermes were laughing and fist bumping, while Hera was staring at Zeus like he did something wrong. Suddenly, Artemis spoke up.

"Hey, what about the boy's girlfriend?" she said a little tensely. Athena starting sobbing and Poseidon just stared at her.

"She left us a week after Percy went missing. But I can tell you, something wasn't right. Two weeks before she left she broke up with Percy after everything they did and went through together and after everything Percy did for her. She knew what it would do to him. It broke him. A week before that she was out with Sally because Percy was secretly going to prupose to her and Sally was getting married too. She took Annabeth to the bridal gown shop somewhere in New York. While there, everyone but her died in an explosion. She had blood on her shirt and said she didn't know how it got there. Then 10 minutes before Percy was going to propose to her, he dissappeared. I and Chiron, even the whole camp knew he was going to propose to her because we all planned a party. And man I had a great party planned. But, sadly Percy never got to enjoy it becuase he dissapeared. Before she left a week later, she was acting really suspicious. Hiding stuff, ignoring her friends, sneaking around at night, and once I even heard her talking to someone through an Iris message." Dionysus spoke.

"WHAT! I WILL KILL HER FOR WHAT SHE DID TO PERCY!" Hestia shouted. She scared the Hades out of me. _Oh my gosh. Why is she acting like this? _Heat was radiating off her and her eyes were blazing, ever scarrier than Ares's. The gods could feel it but it didn't effect them much, however everyone forgot about Nico.

"NOOO!" Hades yelled. He jumed up and grabbed Nico, but Nico already was affected he blacked out and heat was rising from him. Hera jumped up to Hestia and tried to calm her down. After all the metal in the room melted, includng most of Hepheastus's throne, she calmed down enough. Apollo quickly ran over to Hades and healed Nico, who sat up looking confused. His face quickly became red as everyone was looking at him.

"Uh...did I do something?" he asked. Quiet, then everyone started laughing. Poseidon and Athena even managed to crack a smile.

"Well, after that episode, lets get back on topic." Zeus said. "We need to do something about Percy. Everyone is worried about him and to be quite frank so am I."

"What! When did you start to like the little punk?!" Ares exclaimed laughing as he did so.

" ..."

"That's what I thought." Just as they were about to continue, I was woken up by a splash of water.

**Please comment and tell me what you think, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here is the second chapter hop you like it. If not, it's not like I can do anything about it. Anyways, please comment after reading, really would like to hear opinions. Thanks! OH! And for the disclaimer: I do not own any Percy Jackson characters (sadly). **

** Willow123amp**

General P.O.V.

_Back in Tartarus_

"Have a nice rest sleeping beauty?" Annabeth said with a snigger. Percy just looked at her, remembering his promise to never speak again until I was out of here or better yet, dead. Suddenly, there is a loud knock at the door. All color drains from his face. _Oh no no no no! They can't be here. _He thinks. Standing in the doorway was his mom, Paul, and his little sister Aktí̱, in shackles with a knife at each other their throats.

Percy P.O.V.

"Percy..." my mom whispers. I look down in shame, not wanting them to see me like this. "Oh Percy... please look at me. Percy! Please!" she shouts while sobbing. I look up at her and my hope is shattered. "Percy...your eyes...your beautiful eyes." I look back down.

"Well, now that you got some company, let's make them comfy, hmm?" Annabeth says. My mom looks up surprised and stops crying.

"Annabeth? What are you doing here dear?" my mom asks slowly trying to figure what is going on.

"Sally, am I seeing this right or are we in a cell with a bunch of monsters behind us?" Paul asks my mom. I realize I didn't even see who was holding the knives to my family's throats. Behind them are an Empousa and two Dracanae. I got so mad, my glare sent the monsters backing away from me, their confidence fading.

"Hello Paul, and for your answer Sally, I am here to make Percy's pathetic little life a living Hades."

"Annabeth! Why?! After everything Percy did for you. And to think, he was going to propose to you." My more growled with disgust.

"He…he was going to pr…propose to me?" Annabeth said with sad eyes. A tear dropped down my cheek as I sadly nodded my head at a staring Annabeth. She looked genuinely sad and sorry. But as soon as it happened, it stopped. _There it is again. _Suddenly a though struck me. _Is this really Annabeth?_ But it doesn't matter. It seems that every time she acts normal again, it stops. _Hey some of that blue stuff! SHUT UP! _I argued with myself…again. _Stupid me….._

"Enough playing around, back to business." Annabeth said breaking me away from my thoughts. My parents and Aktí̱ were shoved to the ground. "Now, you watch your parents burn. Burn to the ground just like Olympus will be." My eyes widen in horror at what she said.

"It'll be alright Percy….." mom says though I can see horror and worry evident in her eyes. The empousa walks over to a panel on the wall and pushes a button. Suddenly a hug circle like thing is surrounding them. Almost like an empty moat. It start filling with greek fire and Akti starts crying.

"Mommy, what's going on?" *sniff sniff* "Why is it so hot in here? Why were you screaming for Percy? Is he here? Percy?!" she shouts. Now, you're probably wondering why she didn't just look up to see me. It's because she was blind.

_Flash back _

"Hey Percy, wake up!" I open my eyes to see my little sister leaning over me trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny? AHHHHHHH!" Then out of nowhere, a whipped cream pie is shoved in my face. "I'm gonna get you!" I yell. As I am running after her, she continues to laugh making me laugh. When I finally get, she falls to the ground and I start tickling her. She laughs so hard, tears start streaming down her cheeks.

"Uuhm," I look up and in my living room are my mom and Paul, Annabeth, everyone from the Argo 2, Rachel, the Stolls, and all my other friends from camp. Even my dad and all the other Olympians were there. Suddenly everyone starts laughing.

"What is so funny?" I ask. Pretty much all the Aphrodite girls were staring at me along with their mother.

"OH MY GODS! YOU'RE EVEN HOTTER THAN I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE!" Aphrodite shrieked. Some of the girls from her cabin even fainted. Artemis's face turned bright red and her and Annabeth were looking at her like _really? _And that's when I realized I was only wearing my boxers. Now it was my turn to turn red.

"Uhh, sorry Lady Artemis." I said.

"Nemo? Really Percy. You're such a seaweed brain!" Annabeth said giggling. Then Piper, Hazel, and Leo started laughing, while Jason and Frank were still kind of mad they were staring at me.

"Sorry! Be right back!" I shouted over my shoulder as I was running to my room. I quickly started rummaging through my doors when Aphrodite popped in my room.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll help you out." She cooned with a wink.

"Um, no thanks. I'll find something mysel…." But it was to late. She already snapped her fingers, which in turn came a cloud of pink smoke.*Cough cough* "I said…" I eyes nearly popped out of my head when I looked down to see what happened. I was now wearing a pair of back jeans, a sea green, skin tight shirt, and a pair of sea green converses. I felt in my pocket and found riptide along with a little box. "What is this?"

"Happy birthday Percy!" she said giving me a kiss. I started to push away, but she already vanished. _Ugg, now I have Aphrodite to deal with. Annabeth is going to kill me!_ I open the box and in it lay a pair of silver sun glasses. _Cool! _I walk out of my room and back into the living room. For the first time, I notice the party decorations they put up and the blue cake. Blue! When I walk in, all the Aphrodite girls start rushing towards me but stop when a man walks up behind me.

"Happy birthday my boy." I turn around and see Poseidon and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks dad, to be honest I completely forgot about my birthday." I say as I look into his eyes, identical to mine. He smiles and hands me a box. "You didn't have to get me anything." I say.

"Of course I did, you're my favorite son after all!"

"Dad, I'm your only son. Well, besides Triton." As I said this, his face darkens.

"Yeah, but you're still my favorite." He says with a wink. Just as I was about to say something, Akti comes running up to me.

"Percy, Annabeth wants to see you." She excitedly shouts.

"Oh hey, this is my dad. Dad, this is my sister Akti."

"Why, hello! Nice to meet you. Percy talks a lot about you." He looks at me and whispers," did you help with the name?"

"Yeah, you like it?"

"It's nice, even though she isn't my daughter."

I walk over to Annabeth and she runs up and kisses me. "Happy 21st birthday kelp head!" she said.

"Thanks wise girl."

"I got you something, open it!" She hands me a black box. Inside is a picture of Grover, me and Annabeth on our first quest together. Me with mud and who knows what else all over me, Annabeth with crazy tangled hair, and Grover on the ground. We were all laughing. A tear escapes my eye.

"Annabeth, I….I can't tell you how much this means to me. H….how did you get this?"

"Well, the Stolls are pretty sneaky. I found out they had connections and that the connections were following us on all our quests and in the camp. They even got a picture of us in the lake after the war with Kronos. And you don't need to say anything." Then she kissed me, a long one. In that moment I felt so happy, happier than I ever have been.

"AWW, you are SOOO CUTE TOGETHER!" Aphrodite screamed. Annabeth looked at her annoyed and I just laughed. Annabeth looked at me and smirked. "I know what she did." She whispered in my ear. I go pale and she laughs.

"Yeah, about that… it wasn't my fault! I was just getting dressed, and she scared the Hades out of me."

"Wait, she came in there while you were getting DRESSED!"

"Well, yeah, put I hadn't pick anything out yet so I still had Nemo on." She laughs and says she'll talk to me later.

For the next 3 hours, I was given a ton of presents. Hephaestus gave me a never ending supply of celestial bronze practice dummies, Hermes gave me another pair of flying shoes, which I was a little cautious about, Apollo got me a motorcycle. I was ecstatic! He said it looked cool, so I thanked him. Ares gave me training time I could use whenever I wanted, Dionysus gave me a bottle of his best wine, Hades got me an awesome gift. He gave me a "choice" to come back to life if I ever die. I was greatly surprised.

"Our little secret." He told me. Up next, Zeus gave me permission to be in his domain. This was great! Artemis offered bow lessons to which I replied with a "you are probably going to regret that." I was surprised when Hestia came over. What she offered was a complete first, literally.

"Happy birthday Percy! I have a gift for you." She said warmly.

"You didn't have to get me a gift!"

"Well, I wanted to, and my gift is special. But first, let us announce it to everyone. Excuse me, but can I have your attention please?!" she shouted. The room got quieter. "Thank you. I wanted to announce my gift to Perseus Jackson, the Savior of Olympus!" "What's Olympus mommy?" I heard Akti ask. "To Percy, I give you my blessing and the offer to be my champion." A silent hush swept across the room. Then a loud cheer rang from everyone.

"Oh wow, Hestia are sure you want _me _to be your champion? Your first champion?"

"Of course I do. You are my favorite demi-god. You are one of the first campers to actually talk to me, and you are honorable, trustworthy, and loyal. You are perfect to be my champion." She started tearing up.

"Well, I would be honored to be your champion." I said with a bow.

"Then I Hestia Olympian of the hearth, home, and family, present to you my first and only champion and with my blessing." Flames shot at me and I was completely engulfed in the flames. But these weren't the regular fire flames you see. These were filled with hope, love, and family. I felt a sudden rush of power and energy and then it faded. Everyone looked at me in awe. Except for Akti.

"Mom! Percy was just in a fire! What is going on!" she exclaimed. Everyone looked at her and my mom said, "We will talk about it later honey." And with that, everyone turned back to me. I was getting a little nervous and uncomfortable from all the attention, but lucky for me, Hestia spoke up.

"Perseus Jackson, I now announce you as my champion. You now have the ability to summon fire along with the immunity of it, to heal with fire, and to summon any home cooked foods. Congratulations!"

"Woah dude! We can e like fire buddies now!" Leo screams. My friends look at him and I think, _oh no, what have I gotten myself into?_

The party goes on nice after that, and I get even more gifts. The one that surprised me the most was Athena and Hera's gift.

"Happy birthday Percy," Hera said. I smiled. I know most people don't like her, even after what she did to me and Jason, but I still like her. She was actually a really nice person.

"Yes, happy birthday Perseus." Athena said. "We have a gift for you, we decided to team up on this for….certain reasons." _Hera and Athena teaming up? On my gift? This will be interesting. _She handed me a small grey box.

"No, it can't be…." I opened it up and inside was one of the most beautiful rings I have ever seen.

"We know of your intentions and as Annabeth's mother-" "and the goddess of marriage-" "we decided to 'help out'."

"Wow, I don't know what to say. Thanks?"

"Your most welcome, I also give you my permission to court Annabeth."

"I also offer a marriage ceremony fit for an Olympian." Hera said.

"Thank you, thank you so much. How could I ever repay you?"

"No need! It is your birthday, enjoy it."

"Thanks." After that, that's all I could think about. Just as we were about to cut the cake, I heard a scream and a blinding white light. Everyone had their eyes shut, but unlucky for me, my eyes were open. When everyone started talking again, I heard a thump and Artemis yelling at Apollo to stop acting so immature. Then I started wondering why everything was still blurry and so bright. I was standing there thinking with my eyes closed when someone walked up behind me.

"Percy! How's it been?" I opened my eyes to see who it was but everything was still blurry and white. "Grover is that you?" I asked. "Yeah! Can't you see me? PERCY YOUR EYES! THEY'RE WHITE!" he said in horror. _They are white? What does that mean?_ "Come on Percy, we gotta go see your father!" Grover frantically pulls me towards my dad. When we stop Grover shouts, "Lord Poseidon! Percy's eyes! Help!" I hear the moving of feet and a gasp.

"Percy?! Can you see me?!" he asked suddenly alert.

"Um, no. Everything is whit e and blurry. What the heck is going on?!"

"Lets go see Apollo." He tells Grover thanks and walks me over to Apollo. "Apollo, tell me what's wrong with him!"

"Sure thing uncle P." I feel someone opening my eyes and hear another gasp. Apollo whispers something to my dad.

"Dad, what's wrong?" I hear my dad, in a sad and shocked voice say: "Percy…..you're blind."

**Yeah, so here is the end of this chapter and the beginning of another. Sorry I haven't got to the part where Akti becomes blind. I guess I got carried away, but I promise to explain in the next chapter! Anyway…..**

**Please comment, I would really like to hear what yall think. Until next chapter, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, I just kind of lost interest. I will try to upload at least once a week like I said at the beginning. Thanks for waiting. Any MERRY late CHRISTMAS! AND HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE!**

**Willow123amp**

"Oh, that's not good, right?"

_BLAHH"_Of course not! Mr. Apollo Sir, can you fix him?!" Grover bleated.

"I'm sorry I can't fix that. We could maybe figure out how it happened." Apollo suggested.

"That's a good idea. Do you remember what happened before you were blinded Percy?" my dad asked.

"Uhmm, well It was just after Hestia announced me being her champion and stuff. After I was done talking to her, I was going to go and see if Nico was here, and all of a sudden I heard a girl's scream and a really bright light."

"I heard that scream too." Grover said.

"Uhh, uncle P please don't get me at me, but I think this is my fault, well half of it. Me and Artemis were arguing and-"

"What do you mean you think it was your fault!" my dad whisper screamed. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax dad, i'm sure it was an accident. Beating Apollo up isn't going to fix anything." He relaxes.

"You're right, but you better figure out a way to fix this Apollo!"

"Sir yes SIR!" Apollo shouts. The sound of footsteps fading.

"Hey dad, why don't we go see if Artemis or Hestia can do anything."

"Ok, and maybe she can get her brother in line."

"Or better yet, she knows about what happened." Grover suggested. I feel a hand on my shoulder guide me to Artemis.

"Hello Uncle Poseidon, Grover, Percy." Artemis greets. "Percy! What happened to your eyes?!"

"Your idiot of a brother blinded him. And we were wondering if there is anything you could do to help." dad says.

"Well, did you ask my brother?"

"Yes, and he said he can't help us."

"Well, the Ii can't help you either. But how did he play a part in it?"

"He said half of it was his fault. He said you two were arguing."

"Oh, I know what happened. I am so sorry Percy."

"Uh, for what?"

"Yes Artemis what for?" my dad says clenching his teeth. His grip on my shoulder get tighter.

"Well, Apollo what saying something idiotic just like he always does, but he keeps going back to this same topic. But I got really mad this time and I screamed in frustration and accidentally revealed my godly form."

"So you are who screamed, and you caused the light." Grover exclaimed.

"Yes, I am so sorry Percy. But, I am surprised you did disintigrate when you looked into the light."

"It's okay Lady Artemis. At least we know what happened. And, yeah, whats up there?"

"Must be able to tolerate it or something. Anyway, Artemis, do you think Hestia would be able to help Percy?" my dad asks.

"Maybe, considering he is her champion."

"Thanks, and see if you can do anything about your brother."

"Can do." Once again the hand on my shoulder guided me somewhere else. This time i'm assuming it is to Hestia.

"Hestia, can you please help my son."

"Oh, hello brother, Grover, and oh my! Percy what happened. Grover and my dad explain everything to her. In the meantime, i'm thinking_ this is getting old. It's not that big of a deal. _Then a voice in the back of my head whispers _you'll never be able to see blue stuff ever again. NO MORE BLUE! Ichange my mind this needs to be fixed! _I'm brought out of my thoughts by Grover.

"Percy! Percy! Cna you hear me!?"

"Yeah, sorry G-man just thinking."

"Phew! Well, Hestia says she might be able to fix your eyes!"

"Really!?"

"Yes, but it we be really painful. Can you lay down on the floor please. And, Poseidon and Grover you are going to have to hold him down." I lay down on the floor and I feel two pairs of hands hold me down to the ground. Just as I start to feel the pain, I hear Akti shout,

"Mom! What are those people doing to Percy?!"

"Akti NO! Don't get any closer!" And that's the last thing I hear before I start screaming. The pain is so awful, it is like 5 times worse that my dip in the Styx. I start struggling to move and Just when I thought the pain couldn't get worse, it does. I stop screaming and gasp. My head feels like it is going to explode. Then it stops. I try to lift me head but the pain and the loss of energy makes me slam my it back onto the ground.

"Ow," my voice cracks.

"Percy! Are you okay?! Can you open your eyes? Apollo! Can you please come here!" Grover exclaims. Ii try to open my eyes but it is way to bright in here.

"Can you tell Apollo to stop smiling because it is way to bright." I hear a few chuckles. I hear the light switch fliped and I open my eyes. Looking right up at Apollos face.

"So you were smiling!" I say laughing.

"Good, you can see again, and HEY!" he says. I sit with his help and he offers me some ambrosia. I start looking around at everyone and they are all looing at me.

"Please tell me I have clothes on this time." I say.

"Sadly, but I can fix that!" Aphrodite screams.

Me and Annabeth shout "NO!" at the same time.

"Fine!" she huffs. I look around for my mom and Akti but can't find them.

"Where is Akti-" I see her lying on the floor with my mom. I rush over to them to see what is wrong.

"Mom, whats happened?!"

"When Hestia was doing what ever she was doing, Akti saw and started running over to you to stop it. I tried to stop her but I was to late. She pushed Hestia off of you just as you stopped screaming and she flew backwards unconscious."

"Hold on I'll go get Apollo." I stand up and look around trying to find him, and I finally spot him. I run over to him and explain what happened.

"Where is she?" he asks.

"Over here, come on!"

I run back over to them with Apollo following me. When I reach them, Apollo kneels down and starts checking her. I start thinking _why can't I just have a regular birthday, nothing going wrong! Always something. At least this time it is not a war. _I look down at see Apollo chanting something under his breath. When he is done he shoots a golden beam into my sister. She wakes up and looks around. That is when I noticed her eyes, they were white.

My sister was blind.

_**Flachback end-**_

**I know this chapter was just the rest of the flashback but, I needed to thoroughly explain how everything happened and I just got tangled up in it. Anyway, please review and tell me what you thing every thought counts. Uuntil next chapter.**


End file.
